


Faith Healer

by StuckyandStarWars



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Choking, F/M, Feelings confession (kinda), Johnny Silverhand's Metal Arm, Johnny feels kinda guilty, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Soft Johnny Silverhand, The fact that Johnny feels what V does makes for interesting sex, V gets a little bratty, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentions of Judy Alvarez, people use River to make Johnny jealous a lot so why not Judy, very brief panic attack mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyandStarWars/pseuds/StuckyandStarWars
Summary: The night after the dive to Lagoona Bend V and Johnny talk about what happened, not realizing they've misinterpreted each other's feelings. (and then they fuck)Named after Faith Healer by Julien Baker
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	Faith Healer

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this I didn't expect it to be smutty and then it was only 800 words and then... well..   
> I don't write smut often but I'm happy with this, I hope you like it too!

V was back in her apartment after another long fucking day. She’d woken up tired after her dive into Lagoona Bend but didn’t have the spare cash to spend the day sleeping. Johnny had been mostly quiet and had only popped in once to comment on a gig. She could tell he was still shaken from whatever happened the night before. She wanted to check in with him but she wasn’t sure how to start a conversation like that. Instead, she threw her work bag down onto the floor and watched it scared against the couch before following it and collapsing onto the cushions herself.

She didn’t have to call Johnny out, after a few seconds of being seated he appeared on the couch opposite side, back against the wall. He didn’t say anything for a moment. No doubt he knew what she was thinking about. It almost felt like he was working up the confidence to speak. 

“You in there, Johnny?”

“Fuck off.” He fiddled with his tags. “Look, ‘m sorry.”

V blinked. “Woah, did your code get overwritten? Who am I talkin’ to?”

“Nah, still me. Asshole.” He took a sharp breath in. “Can you just let me spit this out? I can leave if you don’t wanna hear it.”

“No, no.” God, he wasn’t fucking around. “Can’t imagine what you’d be sorry for but go ahead.”

“Shit, for ruinin’ your date last night. You’ve been feeling like shit all day about it. Fuckin’ up Judy’s night and all. Jus’ feelin’ guilty.”

She didn’t know where Johnny’d gotten that idea. Judy hadn’t seemed upset at all, at least not at her, and the only thing V felt guilty about was forcing Johnny to go on a swim he obviously didn’t wanna partake in. 

“Don’ need to apologize for that. Wasn’t your fault.”

“Dunno. Felt like I coulda prevented that one. If I’d just gotten myself under control.”

V connected the dots it felt like she’d been grasping at all day. “Oh fuck, Johnny. That wasn’t a relic malfunction, was it?”

“Course it was a relic malfunction. Couldn’t have been anything else.” A familiar cigarette appeared in his hand and he took a long drag. V found herself reaching for the pack of smokes on the table.

“No. Mighta been part malfunction, that that was a panic attack. Shit… I should be the one apologizin’.”

Johnny laughed, uncomfortable and tight. “What? Wasn’t a fucking panic attack.”

“I’m sorry I made you go in that water. Shoulda listened, I knew it was different from your usual bitchin’.” She lit her cigarette, it was probably the least she could do for him right now. 

He shrugged, and V started to feel his delayed emotions mingle with hers. “Date was important to you.”

“Not as important as you.” V echoed his words from a few nights ago, after the Samurai concert. “Besides. Wasn’t a date.”

“That was a date.” Johnny flickered out, just for a second, before reappearing in front of the window. “I already told you I feel how you feel when you see her.”

His shoulders relaxed and he let out a small sigh. Judging by the delay he was probably just starting to feel the effects of her smoke. Did he really think V was in love with Judy? It was obvious that she was in love with V, and maybe under different circumstances they would have hit it off, but not now. 

He was really fucking bad at this. “You are  _ really _ fucking bad at this.”

“What? Tryin’ to be a good person? Tryin’ to apologize when I fucked up your chance to get laid? Or more than that, your chance at a meaningful fuckin’ relationship?”

“You don’t even like Judy!”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want you to be happy for five fuckin’ minutes! Fuck. Never mind.”

Familiar blue lines started to appear on his body, but at this point V knew how to be faster. She jumped up and grabbed his arm before he could vanish.

“Wait.”

As always, the physical touch was strange. He was as there as he could be. V could feel his muscles tense in her grip as if he wasn’t a digital ghost. She knew he could still disappear if he really wanted to, but he stayed. She didn’t have the words to say what she wanted to say. That she wasn’t in love with Judy, that the dumb mushy feeling he complained so heavily about was for  _ him _ goddamnit, and she’d done a great job covering up her feelings for a while.

Obviously well enough.

The look on his face told her that she wasn’t doing a good job of hiding them now. 

“Wha-“

V kissed him. It was electrifying, but not in the way kisses were supposed to be. The static that shot between them was a product of his digital form. Neither of them cared. V was nervous, only for a moment, that she had fucked up. But then Johnny’s left hand grabbed the front of her shirt and he pulled her closer, deeper, and kissed back. It wasn’t until she pulled back for a gasp of air that he let go. 

“V, fuck, we shouldn’t. I’m killin’ you-“

“Jesus Christ, how about let’s be happy for five fuckin’ minutes, yeah?”

He looked hesitant, enough for V to doubt herself, but then he closed the distance again. No longer caught off guard he was able to lead and ended up pushing her back against the window. It was slightly awkward since he was a bit shorter than her, but he was experienced. Far more than her. He pulled her down enough that they were level.

“What do you want from this?” He asked, mouth inches from her own. 

“Just you, Johnny. Have for a while-“

“Right now. What do you want right  _ now _ ?”

Johnny was asking what tonight was going to turn into. He wasn’t being dirty about it, wasn’t asking her to beg for it, just asking for clarification. His body was flush against hers, right hand in her hip and left propping himself against the window. Now that she had been permitted to feel for him, lust was starting to edge in. V could see it in his eyes too. All she had to do was nod- the guy was in her head, he knew what she wanted- and his lips crashed back into hers. The kiss turned from her hesitant question to something much more heated and needy. Johnny’s hand moved from her hip to her thigh and gently pushed it to the side before pulling it up to rest on his side. She could feel heat starting to gather in her gut and further down.

It had been a long time since V was intimate with anyone. She wasn’t one for casual sex, despite the world she lived in, but she also wasn’t good emotional connections. If she had the option she preferred to stay alone, a few semi-close friends to get drinks with, nothing more. Meaning that she got very little action. Meaning that Johnny pushing his hips forward and grinding into her forced a vulgar moan out of her chest. She could feel his erection through his obscenely tight pants. Her head tipped back against the glass and his lips trailed down to her throat, a small smile accompanying them. V reached forward and laced her fingers through his hair as if she was trying to pull him even closer, the result being a rough tug from her and a gasp from him. 

“You into that?” V asked as if she didn’t know the answer. 

He didn’t answer, just bit down  _ hard _ against her throat where he had been sucking. His hands moved again, this time both to her belt buckle, and started frantically undoing it. She had to put both legs down to stay propped against the window. Johnny immediately moved to bring one of them back up around him.

“You tryin’ to make me fall?”

“Fuckin’ fine. Bed.” He took a step back and gestured expectantly. She didn’t imminently start moving, taking a moment to marvel at how good he looked with mussed hair and a flushed face.

“I said  _ get on the bed _ .”

It was certainly something for a partner to know exactly what you liked. No conversations, not even a worry about taking it too far. V listened the second time and finished taking off her belt as she moved the five or six steps.

“Lose the shirt too. Actually, lose all of it. ‘Cept for the tags.”

She kicked off her shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed, starting work on the button and zipper of her pants. “Hmm. Wonder how many times you’ve thought about me in nothin’ but your dog tags.”

Part of V was moving intentionally slow, enjoying watching Johnny try to be calm and casual as she lifted his tank top off over her head, but par of her was still self-conscious. She kept catching snippets of his thoughts, though most transferred over into heated craving and not coherent sentences. As the shirt came all the way off and his tags clinked back down to her chest she caught a very clear, very loud “ _ Beautiful _ ” from his thoughts.

“Beautiful?” V leaned back on her elbows, pausing her work. 

Johnny stood from where he had been leaning against the wall and met her at the bed, standing between her slightly spread legs. “More than beautiful, princess. Got no idea what you’ve been doing to me this whole time.”

“Dunno if that’s true, I’ve been pretty hot for you for a while.” She could feel her face flushing from his complement and then from embarrassment at being flustered.

“Shoulda said something sooner.” He ran a hand along her thigh, going torturously slow. 

“Maybe  _ you _ shoulda said something sooner.” 

‘What was I supposed to say? Oh, sorry for kil-”

“Johnny.” She sat up, hooking one leg around the back of his knee. “Not right now. How about you do me a favor and get undressed yourself?”

They both knew he could just zap himself out of his clothes, but V’s plea of  _ not right now _ was also a request that they pretend everything was okay. That he was real. Instead of taking the speedy route, Johnny stripped out of his shirt and pants like a normal person, leaving him naked and her still in her underwear. She was admitting it just by thinking it, but he wasn’t lying about his cock. Before she could get a true eyeful he guided her further into the alcove so he could kneel between her legs, then bent down to resume marking her skin. Johnny’s hand’s found the clasp of her bra and undid it expertly. He barely waited for her to slip her arms out of the straps before his mouth skipped the rest of the chest and found her nipple. 

“Johnny-” She gasped when he bit again, letting her hips lift off the thin mattress and into his own. 

“You know, you never really answered my question about  _ exactly _ what you wanted tonight.” Now he was asking her to beg. She could feel his tip pressing against her underwear, not realizing she pushed down onto it until he grabbed her hip hard enough to bruise. “Words, princess.” 

“You know what I want.”

“Maybe.” His metal hand detached from her hip and slid between her legs, between her folds, and directly to her clit. “Mmh. Already so fuckin’ wet, huh? Who’s that for?”

An evil smile flicked across her lips right before her answer. “Judy.”

Johnny’s eyes narrowed. She had forgotten that he had  _ metal fingers _ resting lightly against her cunt, forgotten until they weren’t so light. She cried out as he pushed them painfully hard into her clit, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

“Wrong answer. Wanna give it another shot?”

She was gonna push her luck as much as she could now that she had hit a sore spot. “I really can’t think of anyone els-” 

Maybe that was as far as she could push it. His organic hand, which had been on her arm, grabbed her by the throat and closed. The pressure on her clit didn’t relent but it felt like it had, blood rushing to her head and body focusing on the new threat. 

“I want you to remember I can disappear anytime. Maybe you should go see if Judy’ll still take you, see if she’s anywhere near as good as I can be.” His grip tightened. “One more time.”

“You,” she choked out. “It’s all for you, Johnny, I-I’m all for  _ you _ .”

“That’s what I thought.” He dropped the hand on her throat and she gasped in a full breath, head spinning. “Now that you know what I can- and will- do if you don't answer, what was it you wanted?”

He didn’t give her a moment to truly catch her breath before sliding bod fingers into her cunt. V moaned and tried to move closer, wanting them deeper, but the more she wiggled forward the more he pulled back. 

“You are so fuckin’ needy, doll-” He looked like he was about to say something else before he faltered, eyes snapping shut, hand pulling out and hovering over his groin. “Ah-”

Oh, now  _ that _ was interesting. V watched with hungry eyes as he felt the effects of his own choke. He hadn’t seemed to realize just how tight his hand had been- not that V minded- and ended up the same way she had been when the pressure released. He got himself under control but was still fidgeting, and V realized that he’d never felt fingers inside of his pussy before.

“Well- probably shoulda expected that. I’ve got a hell of a grip.” V was a little disappointed she didn’t get to choke him herself, but the sight of Johnny gasping for air with no hand restricting him was a sight indeed. 

“Certainly gonna be fun watching you experience getting fucked by your own impressive cock.” With how hard she wanted it right now she couldn’t wait to see him take it.

His eyebrows rose just a little and V heard the quick thoughts flit across his mind.

“Of course you’ve thought about it before.”

“Better treat myself right. That what you want then? Get fucked so hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow?”

She hadn’t said those exact words, but thoughts and speech were blending in the heat. “Think about how you fuck me before you think about how you fuck yourself.”

“Hm, don’t worry. I like it rough too.”

He didn’t bother taking her panties all the way off, now as ready to get a move on as she was, just pushed them to the side and pressed the tip of his cock against her. She was ready to complain about how much of a goddamn tease he was being before he pushed almost entirely into her. The words on her tongue turned into something between a moan and a scream. 

“God, baby, you feel so  _ good. _ ” His praise was muffled by the pounding in her ears, but it still made her blush. 

Johnny bent down and roughly crashed his lips back into hers as he started to move, their breath and noises mixing until even V could barely tell who was saying what. She knew at some point she asked for it harder, faster,  _ please _ , because he sped up to an almost unthinkable pace. every thrust rocked her world, feeling better and pushing her closer than the last. She'd wanted this for longer than she'd like to admit, and he was living up to every quiet fantasy. He pushed against her G-spot and she screamed his name, earning a barely audible chuckle from him. He hit it again and again with rhythmic and well-practiced precision. V found herself pulling herself up and digging her nails into his back and saying words that didn’t bother to register in her own mind. She was so far gone she barely noticed when Johnny faltered, only being brought back to reality when he let out the most obscene moan she had ever heard from a man.

“H-holy…  _ fuck _ …” Johnny moaned again.

He was still moving but was a lot less precise, less focused, looking absolutely overwhelmed. Then he regained momentum in time with what she could only assume were his own thrusts, plunging her back into blind pleasure. The hand that had snaked into her hair was twisting and pulling at it and the other was leaving large bruises on her hip and side. Johnny had found her spot again and not a single thrust missed. She was close to her edge, unable to feel anything but his hands and his pace, but there was no doubt that Johnny was going to come first. 

He buckled, pressing his head to her chest and forcing her back onto her back, screaming words only she could hear. He didn’t stop and V felt her own orgasm building. With a final few thrusts, she toppled. Her legs spasmed where they were wrapped around his waist as wave after wave of pleasure took her. When she finally came down she moved back, Johnny only making weak attempts to keep her near.

The way he looked when there was a phantom hand around his throat had nothing on his state now. He was on his knees, back arched and head thrown back, flushed and sweaty. He reached out and braced himself on the wall, other hand making a blind grab for V and landing on her upper arm. She took that as an invitation to lean in and press her lips to his exposed throat. He dipped his head down to rest on her back and moaned like a dirty whore.

“V-” he gasped, even though she wasn’t doing any of the work. “V!”

Johnny’s hand tightened and twisted around her arm as he felt her orgasm tear through him. When he let go he was panting, eyes half-closed, chin against his chest. 

“Wow.” V mustered, knowing it was probably a bit difficult for him to speak.

“Understatement of the century. That always feel like that?”

“No, that was… well damn, maybe your ego is a little justified.”

He smiled and twisted so his back was against the wall. “Reputation’s gotta come from somewhere. Though I never really understood all the hype until I felt it myself.”

“Ah fuck, this is gonna go straight to your head.”

“How could it not?” Another smoke appeared in his hand. “And give yourself some credit, that was stellar sex even before I could feel my own part in it.”

“I need to get cleaned up.” He hand traced the bruises on her hip and she wondered how they could stick around when Johnny’s cum had already flickered out of existence. 

“You got nowhere to be.”

“Then join me in the shower.” she rubbed dried blood off of her arm. Almost certainly not her own. “Ew.”

After a few minutes, when she felt like she could walk again, she stood up. Johnny followed her to the bathroom even though he could have met her there. “So, you been thinkin about that for a while?”

“Oh shut up, you have too.” She smiled.

“No one is surprised I’m into you, V.”

“I am.” She turned on the water and let the heat wash over her, relaxing into Johnny as he slid his arms around her waist. 

“Why’s that?”

“C’mon, Johnny. Why would you be into me? Still not completely convinced that wasn’t just because I’m the only thing you  _ can _ fuck.” She said it with a slight chuckle, but she wasn’t kidding.

“You fuckin’ serious right now?” he disappeared from behind her but she only had to miss the feeling for a moment before he was leaning on the wall in front of her. “Don’t you dare go believin’ that was just a quickie. Look, I’m not… great… at talkin’ ‘bout my feelings-”

“Now  _ that’s _ the understatement of the century.” 

He reached out and rubbed the dog tags around her neck. “Said a lot of shit to ya, V. Don’t tell me you think that don’t mean anything.”  She wasn’t sure if it was intentional, but a thought was forced out of Johnny and into her. The thought didn’t process but the emotion did, a gross mix of trepidation and something stickier. 

“Of course I know those mean somethin’. What I said means somethin’ too.”

“Okay.” He pulled on the tags and she leaned forward with the momentum into a soft kiss. “Want me to prove I’m not just fuckin’ you to get off?”

“Only if you think you can take another double orgasm.”

“Oh please. I think you’d be surprised how long I can last. Fifty years of nothin’ don’t seem to have negatively affected my stamina either.”

V laughed again and pulled him back in for another kiss, happy to go for another round but not quite ready to pull back yet.

  
  
  



End file.
